


But did he REALLY Lose the Bet?

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fluff, M/M, Self-deprecation - just a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: I made a bet. I lost. It's as simple as that.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	But did he REALLY Lose the Bet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rorynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorynne/gifts).



“I made a bet. I lost. It’s as simple as that.” 

  
“Yea, but still, it’s got too be annoying being hitched to me like this. You’re free to go. I won’t tell if you won't.” Tony tells Clint. 

  
“Steve will find out. I have to stay here.” The archer still holds fast to Tony’s hand.

  
“Ok, fine. But do you HAVE to hold my hand? I do need to work here.”

  
“It’s that or hugging you from behind.” Clint shrugs. 

  
_I’m thinking bullcrap_. Tony thinks as his eyes narrow. “Ok, do that then because I have a few things that require both hands.”

  
Clint snickers and wraps his arms around Tony’s torso and rests his head between Tony’s shoulder blades. Shortly later, his hands find Tony’s front pockets. 

  
Tony’s a little flustered, but he’s not going to show that the Clint, the sexy-as-heck archer, who’s biceps are to die for. These biceps are wrapped around him! Steeling himself, Tony works on his projects.

  
Six hours later, Clint is pulling him away from the counter. “Come in it’s naptime.”

  
“I don’t take naps."

  
“Well I do.”

  
“Then leave go, you dolt.” Tony says affectionately. 

  
“Don’t make me." Clint whines. “If I forfeit, I can’t have coffee for a month. You wouldn’t bring that upon me, would you?”

  
Well… Tony’s not a monster. “Ok. Fine. Naptime or whatever.”

  
They’re lying there for about 10minutes, Clint big spooning Tony. Tony asks. “How the heck did STEVE beat you in a bet? The only bets you ever lose are to Natasha, and that’s due to your definitely-wise fear of her, not your inability to win the bet.”

  
“What if I wanted to lose?” Clint asks, trying to sound tired.

  
“Then you’re an idiot. No one wants to spend this much time with me. I work too much, talk too much. I probably stink. I ramble. Oh look I’m doing it no…”

  
Clint covers his mouth with his hand. “Don’t talk about yourself like that. In all honesty, I really like you. Like, like- ** _like,_** ok? And I needed to get your attention.”

  
“You… like me? Sounds fake but ok.” Tony asks in disbelief.

  
“Yes. You oblivious idiot. Will you go on a date with me?”

  
Tony turns around in Clint's arms so they are chest to chest. “Yes. I will. Can we kiss first?”

  
Clint pulls his chin up and lightly kisses lips. “Ok, I honestly need to take a nap. Can we do that and talk after?”

  
~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Rory!!


End file.
